What started as an elevator ride
by SoupLicker
Summary: Naruto finally finishes the elevator project, and he's ready to test ride. Ino needs to get to her next job right away, but Naruto wants to be the first one to ride. The power goes out and things get steamy. And I don't mean evaporation. Disclaimer: pfft.


Well, I've had this idea for a while, and had been looking for a reason to write it. Now that I do, I hope this will be enough to endure the summer (seeing as I check in the laptop tomorrow).

Summary: Read the story to find out. XP

To say Naruto was proud of what he had accomplished was a complete understatement. He was _overjoyed_! With the help of some engineers, he had hundreds of clones start on the new elevator system. A couple engineers and designers helped him with the basics, yet the process was four times as fast as what it would have been.

Several of his friends had come in and noticed him working. Some would encourage him to work harder while others (cough Sai cough) would make penis references.

Not that Naruto_ really _cared. He may pretend that he cares about Sai's insults, but that would be like saying he cared about the due date of Pervy-Sage's new Novel release.

A week had passed and the elevator shaft was completed, along with the elevator wires, brakes, etc. Basically, the entire project was done. All that was left.... was a test ride.

And, by Kami, Naruto was going to be the first one to ride, no matter the consequences.

So, here Naruto stood, hand reached forward to push the 'First Floor' button when his fellow blonde, Ino, rushed in.

"Hey Naruto! I'd love to chat, but I'm in a hurry. First Floor for me, please." She explained. Naruto slightly frowned.

"But _I_ wanted to be the first one to ride!" He whined. Ino just rolled her eyes.

"You _are_ going to be the first one to ride..... but, so will I."

"B-b-but....." anime tears filled his eyes as he bit his lip, holding back a fake sob. Ino just sighed....

"How about this.... why don't we say that you were the first one to ride it, and I just needed to tag along. I really don't care whether or not I'm the first to ride, I just need to get home really quick." Naruto just pouted, letting out his own sigh.

"... Fine..." Ino just chuckled. Naruto overreacted sometimes.... or maybe all the time. Naruto pressed the 'First Floor' button, and the elevator lurched forward/downward. Elevator music played in the background...... doubling the awkwardness of what was the awkwardness of silence.

"Soooo..... how's it been goin', Ino?" Naruto asked, genuinely.

"Everything's alright. I've been working at the family flower shop, lately, while training to become a medic-nin. Forehead's been training with me."

"You've been training with Sakura-chan?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Yep! It's been a lot of fun.... very hard, but still fun. Plus, I always enjoy hearing stories about you. You and your antics, that is." She said with a laugh, and Naruto joined her.

"I just like to have fun, that's all."

"So, putting lime green hair dye in Sai's shampoo is having fun?" Naruto blinked at her, before abruptly bursting out into scores of laughter.

"You heard about that, huh?" Naruto asked between giggles.

"That's not even half of it." She said with a smirk that said, 'I know more than _you_ know.' Whether Naruto should be terrified or not was unknown by him.

"W-well..... it can't be all bad..... can it?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"Naruto, I'm just teasing." She giggled at that.... sometimes it was so fun to tease Naruto. Why hadn't she ever hung out with him? Hell, why hadn't she ever gone out on a date with him? He was a hunk!

She gave him a leer, that didn't go unnoticed.

"I-Ino-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-_kun_?"

"Why are you looki-" He was promptly interrupted by a loud screeching, and a sudden halt by the elevator. The lights flickered on and off before the power went out, and silence reigned over the blond duo.....

"Uh-oh." Naruto let out, unceremoniously.

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'? What's going on?" Ino demanded in an angry huff.

"Hehehe.... I think the power went out.... oops." Naruto simply scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Ino let out an annoyed growl, to which Naruto cowered behind.... nothing. He just _cowered... there_.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Ino asked, her words sugarcoated.

"Y-yes?"

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? I HAVE SOMEWHERE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE! I CAN'T BE STUCK HERE!" Ino shrieked. Naruto was pretty sure if they had been outside he would've been blown away by the raw power behind it.

"I'm sorry, Ino! I wasn't in charge **(1) **of electricity! So I have no idea why or how this is happening! I'm very, very, very sorry!" Naruto plead, putting his hands up in a surrendering motion. Ino would have ranted at him for getting them in this mess, but she knew it wasn't his fault. She'd be having words with the engineers.

Ino sighed.

"It's ok Naruto. I know it isn't your fault. I just overreacted, that's all. I should be apologizing for blaming it on you when you had nothing to do with it."

Naruto was confused, and the look on his face gave it away. Why was she apologizing? Why wasn't she driving his skull into the ground for messing up? Why didn't she react like Sakura-chan did and would?

Why did it feel good when somebody actually listened to his reasons?

A wave of enlightenment crawled over Naruto. No one ever listened to his reasons, even if they were true. On top of that, no one ever apologized for insinuating it was his fault, even if it wasn't.

Sakura had never done that.

Now, even deeper questions revealed themselves to the dumbfounded blonde.

Such as, why did he love Sakura in the first place? Sakura never _truly _appreciated how much he sacrificed for her. Never once had she _truly _thanked him for everything he had done. Whenever Sasuke was brought up, she went back to her schoolgirl daze, jabbering about her 'Sasuke-kun'.

Upon retrospect, he realized something. If Sasuke was there – and the prospect of him leaving was 0% - Sakura would never return his feelings. And now with Sasuke gone, he knew Sakura _still_ would _never_ return his feelings. The most he would ever be with Sakura would be friends.

And that hurt. Hurt more than anything ever hurt before. Hurt more than a chidori stabbed through his chest by his best friend.

It was funny how something as small as an apology could bring understanding on some of his biggest issues.

"Naruto.... are you alright?" Ino had watched as his face held a slide show of his emotions. What she saw drew red flags with her.

Naruto immediately stuffed them back down, and put up one of his fake grins.

"I'm a-alright, Ino-chan." He lied.

He fought back the tears threatening to show, but he was blindsided by a sudden hug from Ino.

"I... Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, cautiously.

"Naruto.... if you aren't alright, that's all you had to say."

"But I am al-" He was interrupted again, but this time by Ino.

"Don't lie to me, Naruto! Have you forgotten what my job title is? I read people for a living! I _know_ when people lie. So why would you lie to me? Don't you have any faith in me?"

Now Naruto felt worse.

"Of course I do, Ino-chan. I.... I just don't want to worry you with _my_ problems."

"Worry me, then! Stop holding it all in! Let me help, please!" Ino pleaded.

Naruto let out a ragged sigh. The floodgates were cracking and he knew it. Naruto bit his lip in a weak attempt to hold back the sob, swelling in the back of his throat.

"I.... I..." That's all Naruto could get out before he let loose. He sagged to his knees as the tears flowed. His body involuntarily trembled over each body-breaking sob.

Ino just bent down and hugged him again. She sat his head on her shoulder as he cried it out. It was shocking to see how much emotion the happy-go-lucky blonde held in. How much he seemed to carry on his own.

"..... W-why...... w-why doesn't... S-sakura....... l-like me.... like I l-like her?" He asked through sobs. Ino knew what the problem was..... well, at least what his _current_ problem was.

Ino just held him like that for a while. Neither moved. She let him cry it all out, then and only then would she talk to him.

As the sobs died down, Naruto felt something clench his heart. Nobody had ever let him cry on his shoulders (except maybe Iruka or Jiji-Sama) like that. It warmed his heart to know someone cared about him enough to listen to his problems. Why hadn't he gotten to know Ino before?

Ino also felt something flutter in her stomach. It pained her to hear Naruto cry like that, but she felt good in knowing that she could comfort him. She had never been able to comfort someone like that. With patients, it was her job. She felt obligated to help them.... but with Naruto, it was different. She felt like she wanted to.... no, _needed _to make sure Naruto was all right. Ino wasn't sure why she felt that, but she liked it.

".... T-thank you... Ino-chan." Naruto thanked, genuinely after his sobs tapered off.

"Any time, Naruto-kun.... to your question, though.... I'm not really sure _why_ she doesn't like you. If I was her, I'd have fallen for you the day I got over Sasuke."

Naruto had the decency to blush.

"Really?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't fall for you? I mean... you've been trained by one of the Sannin for crying out loud! You fight Akatsuki members regularly, and live to talk about it. You're sooo strong!"

"But that's just because I've worked hard to get to where I'm at now."

"Exactly! That shows how hard you work to make people happy. You're a kind and caring man. You strive to help people to the best of your ability, day in and day out. How many people can say that they have done and still do that?"

"...... I guess not very many..."

"And that's why I'm saying that Sakura is crazy not to like you. I have no idea why she remains so chauvinistic over Sasuke, but if you can't change her from that, I don't think anyone can."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, puzzled as to why she said that.

"Out of everyone I know, Naruto, no one else has the ability to change people like you do. That's why I think Sakura is a lost cause in regards to you and Sasuke. I figure if you can't change her, nobody can."

Naruto felt warm inside after hearing everything Ino told him. It wasn't often someone went out of their way to be kind to him. 'If only Sakura were more like Ino." Naruto thought, sullenly.

That's when something clicked in his mind.

Everything he wished for in Sakura was what Ino had. Ino was unconditionally kind, yet aware. Ino had humility and knew when to admit she was wrong, something he thought Sakura should do more.

No.... he couldn't compare Ino to Sakura. Ino was Ino and Sakura was Sakura. Ino wasn't everything he wished for in Sakura, she was just everything he wished for. He felt ashamed it took something like this to come to terms with that, but he was glad nonetheless. If it hadn't happened like this, he may not have found out how much he liked Ino as well.

"I.....Ino-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do..... do you want to hang out sometime? You know, get to know each other?" Naruto asked, flustered, though he didn't know why.

Ino was surprised he had asked that so suddenly, actually. She was glad he asked, though.

"Why don't we start now? It seems we are stuck here for now, and there's nothing better to do."

'I can think of something better to do.' Both thought simultaneously, as blushes flared across their cheeks. After some self-chiding about their perverted thoughts taking over, they sat down and started.

At first it was awkward, but somewhere along the conversation, a mutual interest sparked. Before they knew it, it had been close to an hour and a half.

"So, what's it like to be taught by a famous Sannin?" Ino asked, genuinely curious.

"Y'know, with Pervy-Sage, sometimes he annoys me beyond belief, yet he's become sort of like a crazy uncle. The one that's always making a fool of himself, but you can tell he cares. Hell, if you had told me seven years ago that this is how my life would end up, I'd have either laughed, or wet myself." Ino laughed, and so did Naruto. Hearing her laugh, and more importantly knowing he had been the reason she laughed, felt good. No, it felt amazing!

"Wow, it's getting really hot in here." Ino said, fanning herself in hopes of dulling the heat. Naruto begrudgingly agreed. Sure, the air ducts allowed air to come in, but it wasn't cool air by any means.

When Ino started to remove her blouse, though, Naruto panicked.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked, flustered. Ino just giggled.

"I'm just taking off my shirt, ya goof. Either way, I trust you enough not to really care." Naruto couldn't help but smile. He was trusted, and it felt good.

Knowing Ino wouldn't care; he slid his jacket off and undershirt. Goosebumps blazed across his skin as it met the light movement of air.

After talking for so long, a mutual respect grew for each other. Both of them knew the other had led lives not for the faint of heart, and both knew that, even though they had, they still progressed further.

The second Ino saw Naruto's exposed flesh, a blush crept over her... she couldn't help it. Naruto was, for lack of a better word, _hot_! She was glad the elevator had stopped, now.

Ino's leer didn't go unnoticed, yet again.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Ino asked just a little too sweetly (in Naruto's book). Naruto automatically blushed furiously. Ino inched over, toying with Naruto like a cornered mouse.

"No. W-why do you ask, Ino-chan?"

"I was just curious." Ino purred out sensually. The sweat glistening across her pale skin didn't help Naruto any, either. Hormones were raising, and nothing was stopping them.

Taking initiative, Ino swept in close, halting only inches from Naruto's face, an almost feral grin on her face. Naruto's held a look of shock.

"Would you like to?" She asked sultrily.

"Umm.... I-I do-" Before he could finish, he felt Ino's lips brush against his. That was Naruto's breaking point.

He swept forward, pinning Ino to the ground, ravishing Ino's lips all the way there. Both let out unceremonious moans of pleasure. The sound of lips mashing echoed off the walls, doubling their contentment.

Ino's hands found themselves entwined with Naruto's golden locks, and vice versa with Naruto. Naruto licked Ino's top lip, asking for entrance, and receiving it. Both waged war of territories... or in other words, both explored the other's mouth. Eventually, Ino gave into Naruto's dominance. Who would have though Naruto was that good of a kisser?

The kiss seemed to climax just before they parted for much needed air.

"Wow." Both said at the same time. Ino would have giggled, but felt something poke her leg. Ino smiled lustfully.

"Someone's excited." Naruto was confused at first, but looked down at the obvious tent his pants had made.

"Oops..." Naruto deadpanned. Ino removed her hands from his hair and moved them to.... _another _place.

Naruto grit his teeth as Ino massaged him through the cloth.

"I find it flattering knowing I can make you hard." Ino purred, salaciously. Naruto's member twitched in reply, making Ino giggle before vigorously returning her attention to 'little Naruto'. Though, Ino couldn't call him 'little'.

Before Naruto knew what was happening, Ino had flipped him on his back and straddled his hips. Her hands never left his crotch, much to both of their pleasure.

Ino slowly descended down his body, sensually licking his chest, nipples, and stomach all the way. Much to Naruto's pleasure, she unzipped his pants.... with her teeth. His member, without warning, flopped out, nearly smacking Ino. Naruto shivered as his cock twitched, feeling Ino's breath upon it.

Ino gulped at the sight of Naruto. 'He's got to be nine inches.... _at least_!" She thought, her inner-self drooling a river.

Without permission, she grabbed his shaft, and started pumping him. Slowly at first, only teasing him, but lust won out and her movements quickened.

Not that Naruto minded. Hell, he couldn't even make a coherent sentence right now.

"Oh Kaaaami.... Ino-chan... that feels..... sooo good!" Naruto moaned out as Ino blew over his tip.

"I haven't even started yet." She whispered, but Naruto heard her. He didn't even have time to shiver before Ino deep-throated him. He almost came right there, but his self-control held out (only barely).

"Ino...... swing your... legs up here." Naruto ordered, through pants and groans. Ino halted her actions in confusion, much to the disappointment of Naruto, but complied. Before she could ask, Naruto rubbed his thumb across her clit through the cloth, earning a gasp/moan from Ino. She automatically knew what he had in mind, and she _liked_ what he had in mind.

Ino slowed down, letting Naruto catch up. Naruto made haste, removing her panties (while leaving her purple skirt on), and eating her out. Her pussy dripped, and she trembled. No man had ever made her feel this good.

After a few minutes of enjoying herself, she set a fast pace, engorging his dick in her mouth once more before slowly bobbing her head in a timeless rhythm.

Their actions continued, and the coils in their stomachs tightened. With each letting out a loud moan, both had their first orgasm.

Ino swallowed his load, enjoying herself. His taste was different from other guys. She almost swore he tasted like ramen.

Naruto tried to drink up her gushing fluids, though some dripped down his chin, much to both of their arousal.

Ino swung back to their original position, except her on top, and tried to eat his gums again. Both tasted their own juices, but neither cared. They were enjoying themselves too much.

Both quickly removed any remaining clothing, neither leaving position.

Naruto's member hardened quickly as Ino's juices dripped over it, lubricating it without them noticing.... well, Naruto noticed and let out a growl of satisfaction.

Naruto was nervous now.... he didn't want to take things too far, too fast.

"Ino-chan?"

"What Naruto-kun?" Ino stopped, hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"I'm not sure if we should continue. I mean..." Naruto didn't know what to say, and sighed.

Ino felt her heart flutter at how much he cared. She gently pressed her lips against his, only gently.

"Naruto, if I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't have done it. I know it's fast, but I want it... and I can tell you do to. So why not?"

Naruto's answer was to lean up and snake his tongue into her mouth, dueling tongues again.

"I like the sound of that." Ino purred, after they split. Ino pumped Naruto a few times, teasing him again, before pressing the tip against her open folds while straddling his member. Without any warning, she impaled herself on him, both yelping in delight.

"Oh God!" Naruto groaned. Both sat there, Naruto letting Ino get used to his size while fondling her breasts. As their pelvises remained touched, he leaned up and took her left nipple into his mouth, adding to Ino's pleasure and aiding in driving the pain out.

Ino had lost her maidenhead to a man already. She wouldn't be going into details any time soon, so let's just say Shikamaru was too lazy for her.... and Chouji had too many food fetishes.

As the pain faded, Ino slowly rose her hips until Naruto's tip was all that was inside her before slamming down again. The amount of pleasure floored Naruto, and he fell back down, only fondling Ino's breasts now.

Ino ground against him slowly at first but picked up speed and rhythm as the pleasure grew and grew. It was like a balloon being filled with water. If too much water was forced in (not unlike air), it would eventually pop.

Ino's energy was being depleted, and wasn't sure if she would be able to ride him out. Naruto sensed this, and quickly grabbed her hips. Much to Ino's pleasure, Naruto hoisted her up (never leaving her inner folds) and pinned her against the wall. She slid her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he thrust into her from his knees.

The power and speed of his thrusts grew exponentially as their respective orgasms were nearing completion.

"Naruto... fuck me! Cum inside my pussy!" Ino screamed in lust, and Naruto was more than happy to oblige. With the last few thrusts, Naruto emptied his load inside her, while her juices flowed down and around him.

Naruto collapsed, with Ino on top of him (_still_ never leaving her wet, plump pussy).

"Kami-sama.... that was amazing!" Naruto breathed out.

"You're telling me! I'm amazed you didn't split me in half, Naruto!" Ino half teased/half complimented him. Naruto just blushed and scratched the back of head (albeit lazily) from his position on the ground.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, apprehensively.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Do you want to go see a movie with me tonight?" Naruto asked, more confident than he was before. Ino just smiled.

"Of course! Though.... I'm feeling ready for a second round." Naruto just gulped, and the romp started.

Little did they know, the elevator camera was still functioning.

Inside Security's office....

Two red stains pooled near two twitching bodies. Blood flowed freely from their noses, and lecherous grins remained permanent on their faces.

And to the future chagrin of a certain blonde, a certain Sannin walked into the room when the _action_ started.

"Hehehe... the ideas... so many ideas.......... MUAHAHAHAHA! I shall name my next project: 'A tale of two blondes.... and an elevator'!" Jiraiya let out a perverted giggle that grew into maniacal laughter.

~The end~

A/N: Wow, I'm really surprised this wrote as easily as it did. Normally, I wouldn't write it the way I did (to fast for my tastes) but it seemed to be the only way for the idea to work.

1: Unintended pun. XS

Review if you want. If you don't, that's fine. I really don't care. It's up to you whether or not you want to anyway.

See everyone next fall!

Later!


End file.
